


{ All of my Heart is in You }

by Ghostll



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I’m so sorry camila cabello, M/M, Masked singer, Never going to finish this lmao, Sample chapter, Tsukki is addicted, Tsukkiyama purifies me, confident persona, half hispanic Yamaguchi because yes, hidden identity, slowly figuring things out, the story line is basically all still a rough draft, tsukkiyama - Freeform, will add more tags later, will revise and edit later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostll/pseuds/Ghostll
Summary: Yamaguchi Tadashi created Verdadera a long time ago in his cramped childhood bedroom.He used his persona as an escape from his scarred, depressed world. Instead of being the shy, sensitive and Anxious boy everyone knew, he became a confident, respected singer.He would sing his problems away, and on nights were he wasn’t allowed to sing he would write songs of his own. Songs for himself, and songs for Verdadera.He never thought that he would actually get to express Verdadera to anyone but that all changed when his friend kenma caught him singing in his apartment a while back.Now, he and kenma preform together as ‘Himeru’ with Yamaguchi as the lead singer and kenma as the Dj. The twist? Yamaguchi and kenma both wear disguises while performing and use aliases instead of their actual names. They made the band to express both of their love for music, but neither was confident enough to go onstage as themself.Meanwhile,Tsukki just really wants to know who this freckled singer is and kuroo needs to stop pinning over the Dj.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	{ All of my Heart is in You }

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is one of my first real fanfictions!  
> I have so many ideas for stories that I honestly can’t keep up with them lol.  
> This is my most recent one, and I can’t get it off my mind, so here we are! Please give me some feedback on what you think of the summary for now. I promise I will get the first real chapter done soon.

Yamaguchi Tadashi created Verdadera a long time ago in his cramped childhood bedroom.  
He used his persona as an escape from his scarred, depressed world. Instead of being the shy, sensitive and Anxious boy everyone knew, he became a confident, respected singer.  
He would sing his problems away, and on nights were he wasn’t allowed to sing he would write songs of his own. Songs for himself, and songs for Verdadera.  
He never thought that he would actually get to express Verdadera to anyone but that all changed when his friend kenma caught him singing in his apartment a while back.  
Now, he and kenma preform together as ‘Himeru’ with Yamaguchi as the lead singer and kenma as the Dj. The twist? Yamaguchi and kenma both wear disguises while performing and use aliases instead of their actual names. They made the band to express both of their love for music, but neither was confident enough to go onstage as themself.

Meanwhile,  
Tsukki just really wants to know who this freckled singer is and kuroo needs to stop pinning over the Dj.


End file.
